


you wanna be friends forever? I can think of something better

by Hellonightmares



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, I might write a sequel where they all get together, Lesbian Caroline Forbes, Lesbian Character, Multi, This is mostly just Caroline thinking, don't try to figure out the timeline, it's not known if Bonnie and Elena like Caroline back, so no one actually appears but most people are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: Caroline figures out that she's in love with her two best friends





	you wanna be friends forever? I can think of something better

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko

Caroline has always noticed girls, she fixated on them; what they were wearing, how clear their skin was, how pretty they were, and she never realised that that wasn’t what every girl did. 

One time when Elena was sick, Caroline and Bonnie had a sleepover by themselves and they would have been about twelve at the time, and late at night when they had run out of lollies and chips and Caroline’s mum had already told them to go to sleep, Bonnie confided in Caroline that she thinks she might like girls the same way she likes boys. At the time Caroline was shocked but didn’t judge Bonnie for it and she promised to never tell anyone, they never talked about it again and Caroline doesn’t even know if Elena knows. Even after this confession, Caroline never considered that she could be gay, she might not have been that good at the whole crushes thing, but she didn’t like girls like that, right?

Wrong.

When Caroline dated Matt it wasn’t about Elena, at least not consciously. When Elena and Matt broke up, she assumed they would get back together, they had been together for years and they were the perfect couple. When Matt first asked Elena out, Elena called Caroline and Bonnie straight away and Caroline now realises the reason she was so upset about it was because she was jealous. She kind of freaked out and told Elena that she couldn’t date Matt but didn’t have a real reason, they got into a big fight and didn’t talk for a week.

For Caroline, dating Matt was nice, he was kind and always paid for dates and never pushed her. Caroline couldn’t figure out why she didn’t really like being intimate with him, she liked hanging out with him and talking to him and joking around with him but when Matt was romantic with her, she felt kind of weird, she hid it with a smile and a speech about how she wasn’t ready. Matt never pushed but she knew that he wanted her, and she just couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her.

When she was turned, Caroline’s whole life was flipped upside down, not only was she now a vampire, she also found out about the existence of supernatural creatures and the fact that her friends had all been lying to her. She hadn’t really had much of an opinion of Stefan, except that he seemed to make Elena happy but she’s really thankful for him because Caroline doesn’t know what she would have done without him.

It was hard being with Matt while lying to him, but she couldn’t imagine telling him the truth which gave her some perspective on the whole ‘my friends have been lying to me for months’ thing. Being a vampire heightens your emotions, so Caroline was surprised to find that she still didn’t really want to have sex with guys, she used to think she did but once they got past kissing (kissing was enjoyable enough), Caroline felt intensely uncomfortable. She could tell Matt was starting to get frustrated and that he could tell that she was keeping something from him.

Caroline and Matt lasted about a month after she was turned, they broke up because he found out about Caroline being a vampire and thoughts about Bonnie and Elena and almost every girl that she saw were getting too much for her to handle. She had never even considered that she could be a lesbian before, but it seemed that now it was all she could think about, and when she did, she often thought about Bonnie and Elena.

When Caroline thought about Elena and Bonnie, she thought of: late nights cramming for tests, teasing Elena about her Very Obvious crush on Matt, birthday parties with just the three of them and eating way too much cake, watching the O.C. together, trying to make sushi and failing miserably, movie nights at Elena’s house watching Disney movies and singing all the songs. And she thought of joy and elation and that warm feeling she gets in her chest whenever she’s around them. Caroline shed a few tears as she realised that she loved them, like that, both of them.

Usually if she had a problem she would talk to one of them but for obvious reasons she needs someone else to talk to, she thought of Stefan and even though Elena and he were off at the moment, she still thought he was probably a bad person to go to. She also considered Tyler because they'd been really close recently but she’s pretty sure he had a crush on her, so she ends up going to Elena’s house because she really didn’t know where else to go. It turned out Elena wasn’t home which she was pretty glad because even though she went there, Caroline wasn’t sure what she was going to say to her. The reason she went to Elena and not Bonnie was because Elena was the advice giver in their group of the three, whenever her or Bonnie needed makeup tips or were wondering if a boy liked them, they went to Elena, so, it was instinct for Caroline.

No one was home so Caroline waited on the front steps for about twenty minutes until she couldn’t take it, so she went to the Grill and luckily no one who knows her is there so she used her fake ID because wow, she really needed some alcohol in her. It was pretty empty so the bartender (who must have been new because she went there often and had no memory of her) asked what was wrong. 

The conversation went like this: I’m in love – oh, who is he? – it’s complicated – c’mon, who am I going to tell – it’s actually two people – oh wow – yeah, two girls – do they love you back?

That silenced Caroline because it was the first time she actually thought about it, she didn’t know if they loved her back, she knew they loved her as friends they were besties after all but she didn’t even know if Elena was into girls and why would they love her? She’s uptight and annoying and every other friend she’s ever had has gotten bored of her. The bartender was still waiting for an answer, but Caroline felt like shit, so she downed the rest of her drink and went home.

She couldn’t get to sleep that night because she was thinking about how Elena and Bonnie probably didn’t like her back but that didn’t matter because it was enough to love them, and they loved her, not like that but she had their love and Caroline loved herself and maybe everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel!


End file.
